Schooled
by Charizard Morph
Summary: Welcome to the Forendeit Academy for Pokemon, where it’s a battle in the classrooms every day and a fight for survival in the halls. Where the real world doesn’t apply, and trouble hides in every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Not really sure where this came from, off the top of my head mostly I think. Anyway, please review, i can never get enough help with writing, and i love any opinions you can give. I do not own pokemon of course, but i do own this story and all characters. Thank you for reading, and if you do, thank you for reviewing!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Schooled

Welcome to the all Pokemon school, where trainers leave their beloved friends and partners while they study at Earls boarding school for the young and "talented" in Pokemon training.

Welcome to the Forendeit Academy for Pokemon, where it's a battle in the classrooms every day and a fight for survival in the halls. Where the real world doesn't apply, and trouble hides in every corner.

______________________________________________________________

~ CHAPTER ONE ~

Rules, No EXCEPTIONS unless stated directly by the headmaster in writing.

1. No loitering on the grounds during class periods. All outside classes must be accompanied by a professor. Lunch period is restricted to the café and thirty yards around.

Punishment if this rule is broken: two days of detention with the math Professor.

2. No battling between classes, in the halls or on the grounds. Battles are restricted to classes and after school recreation only.

Punishment if this rule is broken: Suspended for one day with the professor of theology, and a thousand word paper on your own abilities.

3. No using moves to manipulate Professors and Students, all psychic types and those with psychic moves are given a bracelet that suppresses abilities, this must be worn by them at all times when doing normal studies.

Punishment if this rule is broken: Two days of suspension and a week of being fallowed around by the groundskeeper.

4. Harassment of other students for their Type, Species, Abilities, Weight, Height, Gender, Appearance, Trainer, Trainers Race, or Trainers Gender is forbidden.

Punishment if rule is broken: Two day suspension and a 1500 word paper. The subject of the paper is to be decided upon receiving punishment.

If the harassment continues: Call to trainer, three day suspension and a week of detention.

5. All students attending day classes must return to their dorms by 7:00p.m. for their own safety. All students attending night classes must return to their dorms by 5:00a.m. for their own safety.

Punishment if you are found alive: A month of group counseling with the school counselor and excused from all classes until mentally stable.

6. No eating or killing other students.

Punishment if this rule is broken: Full expulsion from all Pokemon Schools.

7. Leaving school grounds on any occasion except for field trips and emergencies is forbidden.

Punishment if this rule is broken: one week of detention with the math Professor.

I sighed and looked up from the letters that were chiseled in to the bricks that were just under the large iron gate, behind it I could see large buildings and several large trees that were blocking them. My trainer and I had been standing for about five minutes, and I had taken the time to read the rules that had strangely been placed right outside the schools doors. I was wondering how a Pokemon that didn't have hands or couldn't read was going to write a paper. And how we were supposed to write papers in the first place because most of the ruins Pokemon use are hard to reproduce on paper, when suddenly the gate flung open.

"Look Kira, one of the professors has finally gotten here! I bet that that's one of their Pokemon." I looked up at the excited boy who was my trainer, and whined at him. Something about this school was beginning to seem strange, and I should know, I'm an Absol, although still a child by my species standards. And quite possibly the least capable of sensing anything less disastrous than a tornado properly. Some of us are born able to sense disasters miles around, the rest of us usually get ourselves killed doing something stupid learning how to use it.

"Relax! You're going to have more fun than me, that's for sure. I wonder where the professor is, she was supposed to meet us here." He looked around, then turned back to the Gardevoir that was rolling her eyes at him.

"Do you know where your trainer is? We need to get into the school." I just sighed shook my head. This ten year old who had captured me by chance, and was my best friend, was still undeniably stupid. Maybe it was a good thing his parents signed him up for that expensive place and decided to pay for my enrollment here. I might actually learn something besides new moves, that I still couldn't control properly.

After the Pokemon rolled her eyes again a feminine voice filled my head, and his, but I was pretty sure that we weren't hearing the same thing. "Poor kid, he's thicker than a bucket of mud isn't he? That's only to be expected of someone who decides to enroll a Pokemon that senses disasters here, though. My guess is that you'll last three weeks and get yourself killed doing something stupid. Happens to the Rilou all the time when they go into aura training, they always have to go and save someone from someone else and they get themselves killed. My name is Professor Rhinata, by the way, I teach ability control, but you'll probably be working with the dark and poison types Professor for that. Are you here for day or night classes?"

I was mortified, she had to be joking, there was no way that they would just spout all of that off without some kind of insurance that they cold get me inside… I looked up to my trainer who had the stupidest look of shock on his face, and I hoped that he had heard the same thing I had. My hopes were dashed as he held out a hand to shake hers and told her that I was enrolled for the daytime classes because I was used to sleeping nights. I had thought that rule number five was a joke, now I wasn't so sure.

"You can't let me go there! Something has been going on in that place, Allan!" I yell at him, he just smiles down at me, stupidly ignorant and overly trusting. You would think that since we can easily understand their language they would be able to understand ours. I look out nervously at the grounds, there are a few Pokemon running around and one of them has set a fire. I turn my eyes back up to the psychic type in front of me, she has a fake smile on her face as my trainer is speaking to her. I know that I need to be careful, this Pokemon, although I have the type advantage, is very dangerous.

He suddenly slid his fingers under the black fabric of my collar, something he'd insisted that I have while he was away. I let a thin growl out and sat down, he was not getting me inside those gates. I glared at him, he was a stubborn human, but I was twice as stubborn, and twice as strong. Unfortunately he surprised me and pulled out my Pokéball. He seldom used it, and the shiny surface of the luxury ball hardly had a scratch on it, I had only ever been inside four times, each one an emergency.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, she was excited to go this morning." He said as the red beam engulfed me. A few seconds later I found myself on the other side of a closed gate, the Gardevoir still smiling her honey-sweet fake smile.

I walked over to the gate and decided to use my most pathetic whimper on him, something that he could never resist. I sat down, curled my tail around my front feet, stared up into his eyes, and cocked my head slightly. "Seeooolll?"

I let the full force of the beg/whimper out on him, staring up with the saddest eyes I could muster, keeping my head cocked at just the right angle so that my scythe couldn't be seen, and dragging it out. He frowned down at me for a few seconds, and for a few seconds I thought he'd changed his mind. Then he sighed and knelt down, scratching my head, something I hated, but at this point I was ready to do anything to get out of there. "You'll be fine girl, I promise I'll come and visit before the semester is up."

Great, all hope is lost. I sighed and hoped that the Gardevoir had been messing with me, my fur bristled as she looked down at me. Taking a deep breath I stood up and watched my trainer walk out of sight. "Well, you may as well meet everyone from your dorm, being a daytime dark type you're probably going to meet a lot of prejudice from the Psychic types. You and fifteen others share a building, all female. The male dorms are off limits of course, although that's seldom ever stopped anyone. You're in dorm A, the fifth room, I believe. Come along, since it's a Saturday you can take more time to get acquainted with your classmates, the entry level students look like an interesting group this year, although two of them aren't technically new."

I walked through the grass beside her for a few minutes, until we came up on some other Pokemon chasing each other through the grass. She stopped, and so did they, staring at us for a few seconds. Then she turned and walked away, leaving me standing there. "Hi?"

It was the first thing I could think of to say, of course, there wasn't much else too say. The Pokemon standing there walked over to me and began to introduce themselves, the four watching me carefully. My speceis is rare, continuously hunted for our skins and out of superstition, it didn't surprise me that they seemed nervous.

A Charmelion with thin scars on most of his body decided that he would introduce himself first, letting out a low playful growl. "Hiya pretty, I see you met Professor Rhinata, she's a bit loopy that one, always spouting stories about death. Always gives the new students a fright at the front gate, we think she enjoys it. Meh names Scar, by the way, I'm sure you can see why, but please tell, what's a fine female like you doing at this boring old place?"

"Oh shut up, if you'd been listening you would know that she's here because her trainer was enrolled at that insane school that's the reason most of you end up here." A male Kirlia, a rare sight, most trainers get them to evolve into Gallade as soon as they evolve from Ralts. This can cause problems though, evolving them immediately, It can prevent growth in maturity, leaving them at the level of what is basically, if they were human, a teenager. I immaedeatly noticed a thin leather string around his neck, the charm was hidden behind a dark blue scarf though.

"Terribly sorry Ennio, not all of us have super hearing like you, of course. Royalty or no, I'll meet you in the gym, but you'll probably chicken out again." Scar let out another growl.

"Right, you know he hasn't lost a battle against you in the two months you've been here, what makes you think you'll win today?" A Snorunt, she had a straightforward attitude, and she smirked as Scar growled at her. She stuck out her tongue.

"Sapphire, let it go, there's no point in discouraging him, I need a good battle. And I never chicken out, I just get detentions for correcting Professor Dorbon on his language, I've made it my personal mission to get him to use proper grammar by the end of this year." His eyes glinted, a spark of knowledge and defiance. I had a feeling that he'd been there for a little longer than the rest here, and the mention of royalty had me intrigued. The Snorunt rolled her eyes and huffed a breath of frost.

"My name is Kira." I offered to her, watching as the Charmeleon took a swipe at the Kirlia, he quickly dodged it, then twisted upside down and landed a kick in Scars face. Impressive, strong and agile, must run in the family. Suddenly I noticed the bracelet that all of the psychic types are supposed to wear, like the rules said. It was thin and black, there was a slight reddish rim where it touched his skin.

The Snorunt sighed and sat down on my left side, I quickly joined her in taking a seat. I turned to her, and she just shrugged like this kind of behavior was completely normal when someone new showed up.

"Wonderful, again. This is the second time this week, I'm just glad that he's keeping that stupid bracelet on this time, no sense in getting yourself in trouble and hurt." I turned quickly to my right, surprised to see a Scyther sitting there, she had much darker coloring than most other Scyther I'd seen, and a thick accent, although she spoke with perfect clarity.

She turned to look at me. "Hello Kira. You must be the brand new student, don't worry about those two, they fight all the time, but they're truly friends, even though they don't act like it. Ennio is from a royal family in the Johto jungles, he was badly injured when his family was wiped out by a the rivaling family of Scyther there. I, unfortunately, was part of that family, although I seceded before they could force me to fight. The family came from Hoenn about seventy years ago, and our swarm immediately began a rivalry by killing a few of them. Bloody war, bloody past, either way, we're both here now of our own will, took forever to get in, and we've agreed that although it was the Scythers fault, it was a very stupid fight, and it's left both our families in tatters. Scar, well, we're not really sure where he came from, but the friendship and rivalry was ignited immeadeatly when they met. He never speaks about his trainer though, and prefers to set those who ask about him on fire."

"Thanks, I suppose. So, you just decided to spill the basics of your and his family history to me why?" she was leaning back on her scythes, her eyes shut and the shining blades piercing the ground.

"I told you all that because it happened five years ago, this is our second year here, well, it's technically our first, and there's actually a history teacher, and he teaches it. Extremely annoying when he doesn't have all the facts. Ennio is currently rewriting his misinformation, with all of the facts and sparing none of the gory details. I help for the parts with my family, but I can't exactly write." She opened her eyes and watched the Kirlias swift movements, I suddenly realized that he hadn't been hit once by the attacking Charmeleon.

"Wow, how does he do that?" I said out loud, watching as he spun out of reach again, then ducking underneath the lizards tail he grabbed it and flipped his opponent over.

"Really, you need to focus less on your attack and more on your speed and accuracy. I know that his grammar is horrid, but Professor Dorbon does know what he's talking about, even if he doesn't talk about it very well." Ennio jumped back as a jet of flames shot from Scars mouth, but he was hit in the shoulder as he spun.

"Shut up, It's hard to focus on accuracy with you spinning around like a girl all the time, maybe I should learn to dance like that." he bared his teeth, then pounced on Ennio, catching his arm and dragging him to the ground they wrestled.

"He does that because he's fast, he's the fastest Pokemon around here besides me, he's the only one who can keep up." the Scyther watched the movements of the fighting males carefully, smiling slightly as Ennio landed fist in Scars eye.

"Of course he's the only one who can keep up with you Shuni, you slow down for him." The Snorunt, Sapphire, laughed as she growled at her.

"I do not."

"Yes you do, you always do, I've watched you two race when Dorbon has us run for agility, you slow down just enough so that you two always tie." Saphire stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shut up!" She growled, standing up and yanking her scythes out of the ground.

"Of course, you could never slow down for the royal boy that you just happened to meet up with while your families were busy killing each other!" Saphire stuck her tongue out again and laughed as Shuni stood there, her scythes quivering.

"Your name is Sapphire, right?" I asked the triangle. She looked up at me and nodded, something that took her whole body.

"Sapphire, if I were you, I would start running. She may not have the type advantage, but she's faster and sharper. After that little history lesson, I know that she grew up in a jungle, in the wild, and I doubt that you did, you look more like you were bred. Now, city Pokemon may be tough, but growing up wild leaves you with a wild streak that can't be tamed, even if they've been captured and trained, they're still very dangerous. Wild Pokemon, we run on our instincts almost completely when hunting, city Pokemon use their brains, and thinking can be a dangerous thing when you're in trouble." I watched as the expression on the Snorunts face went from a smirk to openmouthed shock. She quickly closed it and then laughed slightly, looking behind me.

I stood up and turned to look at the two Pokemon who had previously been battling. They were still locked in positions, but staring at me like I'd suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Shuni began to laugh. "Please, just because she's new doesn't mean that she's stupid. That has to be the most intelligent thing I've heard all week, barring professor Gordons indecipherable mumblings about speed statistics and calculations about the amount of time it takes to dodge attacks before they hit you."

Ennio quickly walked over, ignoring Scars complaints about him never finishing a battle. "Sorry about that, I don't believe that I properly introduced myself. Extremely rude of me since you are brand new here. My name is Ennio, I'm sure you heard. Could you please restate your name?"

"Of course. My name is Kira, I'm from Hoenn." I said, watching as Scar growled and gave up on his attempts to taunt Ennio into coming back and continuing the battle.

"I'm sure that Shuni filled you in on our wonderful history, we've been here for two years, this is our first properly enrolled though. We snuck onto the grounds and began attending classes last year, pretending to be normal students. At the end of the last semester last year they finally figured out that there were two extra students hanging around." Ennio said, waving at the grounds.

"Yeah, you two were hiding in the ghost type dorm, it took forever for them to find you, especially since the ghost types never bother to go through any doors, they just float into their rooms…" Sapphire turned and pointed to a shabby looking building, but if you looked closely you could tell that it was well built. It sat across the yard, the furthest building from the actual school. It looked extremely out of place standing among the bright green grass, and someone had planted a rose vines nearby that had begun to bloom.

"Interesting. What are you doing here Sapphire? I haven't heard your story yet." I suddenly felt rude for asking, but once words are out of your mouth it's hard to keep them from reaching others ears.

"You're guess was right, I'm just a city Pokemon, grew up running around Blackthorn, who was captured a year ago and dropped off here a month ago by my trainer. Her parents sent her to the same place your trainer went, and she decided to enroll me here cause I'm the weakest link on her team." She seemed resentful as she spouted off this information, frowning and freezing the grass beneath her feet.

"What about you pretty lady? Anything interesting?" Scar asked, a cocky smile forming on his face.

"Call me 'pretty lady' again and I'll have been the first Pokemon to be expelled from a first class Pokemon school on the first day. Other than that, pretty much nothing. I fell asleep one day, was stumbled upon by some kid in jeans, and the next thing I knew I was fighting a Seviper." Sapphire and Scar nodded, Ennio and Shuni shook their heads.

"Why do you let the humans just pick you up like that? Why don't you just run away?" Shuni asked, her confusion matching Ennios.

"Sometimes it isn't a choice. Many of us who have been captured can't escape, there are Pokéballs that are strong enough to hold even the strongest of us. Most of us enjoy it, there are some of us who will do anything for our trainers once we trust them." Scar flexed his claws, we all heard a story behind his words, but he wasn't willing to share, and none of us asked.

"Come on, lets find out where your room is!" Shuni hooked one of her scythes around mine and began dragging me off at a run towards a cluster of buildings on the west side of the campus.

I let out a huff as something landed on my back. "Mind if I hitch a ride? I'm not exactly fast with there short little legs, I'd have to run too keep up with you _walking_."

"I'm not a taxi!" I was annoyed, but I let it go, no point in making her run, she would take forever to catch up.

"What's a taxi?" asked Shuni, laughing. She released my scythe, so that we could both run easier. I could tell that she was holding back so that I could keep up.

"Humans ride in them, they get inside and it takes them places. I don't really get it, but it's a useful phrase when you attract annoying Snorunts!" I laughed, all ominous feelings had receded. I watched as Ennio appeared on my other side.

"Mind if I join you? I promise to be a gentleman, and I'll do anything to irritate Scar, who won't be happy when he figures out we all left him in the dust." He grinned, as he cocked his head, listening for something.

"What did you do this time!? Seriously, you're going to get yourself hurt one of these days, you know he can learn dark attacks!" Sapphire yelled at him from my back.

"Oh relax Phire! He'll catch up with us in a few sec-" he was promptly tackled by something red-orange.

I skidded to a stop and watched as Ennio wriggled out of Scars grip, then darted off towards the ladies dorms, laughing all the way. He used double team, making two more copies of himself. "A little confusion never hurt anyone!!"

I turned to Scar, he sighed and shook his head. "I'll just get him when we get there, the cheater." he turned and looked at me, then went on. "He isn't supposed to be able to use psychic attacks, I'm sure you read outside the gates, but professor Rhinata has been teaching them all how to work around the bracelet."

"Yes, and it's a good thing when they're being attacked by fighting types who can learn dark type moves. Our first year here was a nightmare, especially when one of them found out that we weren't really supposed to be here." That's why he's bothering to take that martial arts class this year, hand to hand combat isn't something that his kind is very good at, I'm sure that you know.

I nodded. We had begun walking, going past the first dorm, labeled simply as DORM C. "I wouldn't have thought that they would offer that kind of class to psychic types."

"It took him forever to convince them to let him in, he had to argue the point for hours, and get support from the teacher. They don't like it when someone wants to try something different, of course, in a few months they won't even care anymore. Since Gallade are part fighting type." She said. We had stopped in front of one of the buildings.

"So, which dorm are you in? A, B, or C?" Said Sapphire from my back. He gave an anxious little hop.

"Stop jumping on me, I think they said A, Room five. There's only supposed to be fifteen others in the building." I was growing irritated with my hitchhiker, so I rolled over quickly and began running off towards the other building.

"HEY!" She began running after me, I laughed, it wasn't really that far.

"You didn't expect me to carry you _all _the way did you? Besides, if you don't ever run anywhere you won't ever get any faster!" I laughed again, whipping my tail back and forth.

"I bet I can beat you upstairs, that's where dorm five is!" Yelled Shuni, and she pushed the door open.

I rushed past her, and she immediately caught up. "Like I'm going to beat you, unless you can't climb stairs!" I yelled.

"What is with them all having to run all the time?" I heard Scar half shout from the doorway.

"Yes, but I know where the room is!" she sped ahead of me, then stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You'd better hurry up!"

I was standing a few feet back, looking around. We were in an open hardwood area after running down the hall. To my right was some sort of mutual living space, the floor had a dark blue carpet, and there were cushions and other places to sit around a fireplace built in red brick. The ceiling and walls were the same color as the floor, except it looked like one of the students had painted the ceiling with stars. There was a low round table with a square of white cushions around it. Through the window letting in bright light I could see a small tree who's tiny leaves were just changing to reds and purples. To my left there was a doorway, I could see tiled floor, and there were counters along the wall I could see. Suddenly someone jumped into view and came running at me.

"Hey! You're the new student! Right, you just came today? Good thing we're only two weeks into the semester! Do you want some tea? Or how about something to eat, I bet you're hungry, after coming all the way from Hoenn, that's right, right, Hoenn?" I stared openmouthed and at a loss for words at the Electabuzz, she frowned after a second. "It's not Hoenn, is it?"

"What? No, Hoenn is fine, wait, no, okay, Hoenn is right, but I haven't been there for a few months now." I sighed, I cold practically feel the sweat drop forming.

"Good, I was worried! Now do you want anything to eat? Or how about something to drink? Were you racing Shuni? She's fast, you shouldn't bother, you'll never win, I've tried. She always slows down for that Kirlia though, he went by a little while ago, going to the upper dorms. Shuni lives up there, that Kirlia is always showing up here, asking for her help, although I doubt that they ever get any-" She was cut of by an evil glare from the stairs.

"I do not slow down for him! And if you ever bothered to go to any classes but gym, literature, and foods you would know that he's helping professor Quaret get his facts straight on that ridiculous feud mine and his family had for seventy years!" She practically screamed, it seemed that, between Sapphire and this new Electabuzz, her patience had worn thin. I slowly began inching up the stairs past her as the electric Pokemon began talking again.

I walked down the hall, wondering why Shuni hadn't realized that I was beating her yet, although I think she had forgotten about our race, because a few seconds later I heard a muffled yell and a crash from downstairs. I almost fell over as Scar ran past at full speed and crashed into a room, yelling something. "This can't be good." I said, listening as another crash sounded from what must have been the kitchen..

A few seconds later Ennio came darting out of the room. "Oh dear lord not again!" I heard him yell as he ran past.

I stared in confusion as Scar walked out of the room. "Jazz, has what we call an 'unfortunate talent', for irritating the crap out of Shuni no matter what she does. She can't even control it, spews off whatever pops into her head at the moment it does. And by the point that she can rein it in Shuni is usually trying to chop her up into tiny pieces, and Ennio and Sapphire have to save her butt. This is Jazz's second year, and she always skipps everything except the classes she likes. There isn't much anyone can do about it though, it's not exactly like they can kick her out, she's one of the LBs."

"What's an LB?" I asked as I heard someone climbing the stairs.

"An LB is a Left Behind. Jazz was dropped off here by her trainer, and she hasn't come back yet, no visits, no contact at all. She had to stay over the summer, because no one came and picked her up. Most of the staff and students say that she was forgotten about, because she isn't really that strong. I have a feeling that it's something worse, and they would rather just say she was forgotten than what they really think." Ennio appeared at the top of the stairs, holding the top of Shunis scythe.

"So, which room is yours again?" Asked Shuni, sighing. I looked at her, she had a bruise on her side and there was some blood on one scythe. She saw where I was staring. She laughed. "Just ketchup, I've never actually hit her, yet."

That 'yet' sounded ominous to me, but I ignored it. "My room is number five, that's what professor Rhinata said."

Shuni laughed, then hooked her scythe around mine again, she walked up to Scar. "Mind? Appearently they decided to give me a roomate, good thing she wasn't stuck with Schevo in Dorm B, though, that would have been a nightmare."

She dragged me into the room, it had beige walls, that were plain, there was a low table sitting in the center of the room. The window was open to the campus, I could see the grass and trees that stretched out in front of the three buildings that made up the actual school. I turned to look at the rest of the room, it was very plain. There were two mats on the floor, and two piles of folded blankets on the floor next to them, on the small wooden table there was a single red rose in a crystal vase. The carpet was tough berber and on the side that I guessed was Shunis there was a small wooden box by the wall.

"It's very simple, of course, they don't approve of much decoration, the stars on the celing downstairs were painted on by the Smeargle who lives in room eight." Said Shuni, gesturing with a scythe.

"I don't mind so much, you have no idea how annoying a room stuffed with cushions and paint can be, I'm actually glad I get to share with someone. Back at the house my trainer lives in, my room was insane, actually having a room to myself was too much. Or not enough really, it was so stuffed with crap that I couldn't ever get any sleep I usually ended up sleeping outside most nights. They could never figure out that I just opened my window, jumped down to the first floor roof, then jumped down to the ground." I smiled as the Sapphire and Scar came inside.

Sapphire had a look on her face that suggested she wasn't happy, and quickly made evident what her problem was. "I. Absolutely HATE. With a passion. Stairs. Can't you just tie a bucket to a rope and pull me up or something?"

"Sure, then when we all get in trouble because one of the Professors wants to know what the hell we're doing and why two males are in the girls dorm we can tell them that Phire couldn't be bothered to climb any more stairs. That would go over great!" Sarcasm from Scar, he rolled his eyes. I watched as something resembling steam came off of Sapphire, and quickly realized that it was frost.

"Speak of the devil, where can we hide, I figured that she would come and check in on you for your first day, but I thought that we would have a couple hours, we have three minuites, if she keeps walking." Ennio was crouched beneath the window.

"Oh dear lord, we're screwed! Okay, okay, where can we hide? There's nowhere in this stupid place!" Scar immediately began freaking out. He ran around the room in a circle, which was extremely funny.

"Get downstairs and hide in the stupid cupboard! No, wait, under the sink, we don't keep anything there! Hurry up!" Shuni ran downstairs, fallowed by Ennio and Scar.

About fifty seconds later she was back. "Okay, they're safely under the sink, I think. If they would have been caught here we all would have been suspended, that's what happened the last time. We couldn't let that happen to you, not in your first week!"

"What about Scars tail?" I stated weakly, watching as Professor Rhinata pushed open the door.

I turned around to see both Sapphire and Shuni staring at me with horrified looks on their faces. Shuni swallowed hard. "It can't be helped now, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Hello, I trust that you're getting adjusted?" The Professors voice sounded as she stood in the doorway, no more than thirty seconds later.

"I'm fine, the dorms are really nice. I met my roommate, Shuni." I nodded in her direction, hoping that Professor Rhinata would leave before Scar accidentally set the building on fire.

"Yes, I see. You also met Sapphire I see. Where's the rest of your group? Shuni?" She tapped her foot. Uh-oh.

"The males are in their dorm, of course. When we came over here to find Kira's room they left to.. Um.. get something to eat!" Shuni is a terrible liar.

"Oh dear lord, just tell me where they are before something else gets broken and we have to fix this building again." As she finished her sentence I heard another crash from downstairs and a sentence that consisted almost entirely of curse words.

All four of hurried downstairs, Shuni trying to untangle the two Pokemon who had tumbled out of the cabinet and knocked over a jar of dried berries. This was actually entertaining to watch because she kept yelling instructions at them, that would just get them in even more of a mess. Professor Rhinata appeared at the entryway. "This is the sixth time this year! What is it going to take to get you four to fallow the rules!"

Ennio managed to get out from under Scar. "Shock collars, barbed wire, a moat, and a good roll of duct tape." He Shot past the Professor, and out the door.

"If only." She growled dryly, glaring at Scar.

"Well, I didn't set anything on fire this time! You may have to paint the inside of the cabinet though…" he walked out the door.

"I trust that you'll tell them that they have detentions on Monday? Along with you two? I believe, that since she had no control over the situation, Kira does not have a detention, this time. You may as well tell them as soon as I leave, they'll probably be back by then." She teleported out of the room with a sigh.

"Well, it could have been worse, especially since Ennio actually replied to her question." Sighed Shuni.

"I think that she just finally figured out that there's nothing she can do. I mean, when there's really nothing preventing other gender students from entering each others dorms, there isn't much you can do. Especially when they're not actually doing anything." Sapphire frowned slightly.

"Shouldn't we clean this up or something?" I said, pointing at the glass and fruit all over the floor with a paw.

"How do you propose we do that? Get Phire a tiny broom and mini dustpan? None of us are exactly equipped for doing anything with broken glass but making a bigger mess." Shuni said sarcastically, waving a scythe at the mess.

"Good point."

"Don't worry, the professor is probably finding someone to clean it up. Why don't we go hang out in the commons? Ennio and Scar should be back by now." Sapphire turned and walked out into the large room with the stars painted on the ceiling.

Ennio was sitting in front of the table cross legged, twisting around his bracelet, the black surface gleamed in the sunlight shining through the windows. Scar leaned against one wall, glaring at Shuni. "So, who's bright idea was it to shove us into a cramped cabinet? Forgot about my tail again I suppose."

"You probably should have run outside and to the side of the building while she was upstairs." I stated, a maneuver I had used several times when giving my trainer and his family and extremely hard time. Once it took them so long to find me they actually called the police, who found me in my room.

Ennio turned to me, smiling. "You, my friend, are a genius. We should take over the school."

"Yeah, and when we get into trouble for trying we'll blame it all on Kira, she won't get into any trouble!" Laughed Scar.

"Of course, then we'll all raid the principals office and tie him up for ransom. When we get the money I'll teleport you all outside the grounds and we can all get hit by a car while crossing the street when we want to get sodas from Regies." Ennio smiled.

"So, your first day here you meet US. Your disaster thing should be going off the charts by now." Said Sapphire, sitting down on one of the cushions.

"No, actually. I'm not exactly the best at sensing disasters. I'm probably the only Absol alive who has to actually work at it." I decided not to add the fact that most others who had to actually practice usually ended up accidentally killing themselves.

The sky darkened, by the time we were done eating, some lights had automatically came on. My first day, quite a day. Through the window in our room, I can see some Pokemon out on the grounds. Scar and Ennio walking out towards the other side of the campus, Sapphire was probably already safely in her room in dorm B. I turned to look at Shuni, she was already asleep. I sighed, and walked over to my mat. It was actually comfortable, more like sleeping on the ground in the tall grasses that are still more of a home to me than anywhere else. The single rose sitting on the table dropped a petal as I looked around the room once more. Then I lay down and let sleep wash over me, thinking of my trainer and new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, okay, I'm sorry. This is 32 pages. And I said I was thinking about throwing another chaptered story on top of this? If you didn't guess it before, the fact that I'm insane should be very very clear right now.**

**~CHAPTER TWO~**

"**Wake up!" Shuni, waking me up. Why?**

"**Come on, time for school! Although you don't have to go you would be missing out on some serious entertainment." I opened my eyes.**

"**Oh yeah!" I stood up and stretched, I could hear Pokemon downstairs. Monday already. Yesterday, Sunday, I had found all of my classrooms with Shuni and Sapphire. Ennio and Scar had been planting party poppers behind us, adding some excitement to the next day. **

**There was a gentle knock on the door, then Ennio let himself in. "Good morning ladies, I trust you had a good nights sleep? If you didn't then while Professor Gordon mumbles on about statistics in first hour we can get some extra sleep, or you can make a futile effort to fallow what he says."**

"**Morning Ennio, did Scar fallow you or do we need to watch our backs while walking out the door?" I asked, smiling. **

"**I'd watch my back if I were you, I didn't see him while walking over." Ennio walked over to the window.**

"**Don't worry Kira, we'll leave him to Ennio while we make our escape!" Laughed Shuni.**

"**Speaking of getting jumped by Pokemon, Phire is waiting for us, we should head down. Shuni, please make an effort to at least ignore Jazz." Ennio turned and walked to the door.**

"**Right, ignore. As soon as you meet someone that you can't ignore we can compare notes, kay?" I walked beside her, Ennio on her other side. I began to walk down the stairs.**

"**Great, when should I start writing?" Ennio snickered behind me.**

"**If I had hands I would smack you." We reached the bottom of the stairs, and almost ran into a Smeargle on a latter.**

"**Um, hi?" I looked up as I said this, watching as she dipped her tail into a bucket of paint and smeared it across a spot on the wall. **

"**Watch out for dripping paint, since I have to paint over this wall again. I won't bother to ask how someone managed to mess up the paint this high up, but I would watch out." I walk past her carefully.**

"**Oh, and Ennio, they changed the time for your class from six to five, and Bruker is planning to ambush you while you're making your way out there." She said, looking down from the latter. **

**Ennio nodded, apparently Bruker had been an issue before. "Thanks Terra."**

**We walked outside and Sapphire immediately jumped onto my back. "This is going to become a habit isn't it?"**

"**Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it. Scar doesn't have math with us, he has Professor Dorbon this hour, so don't worry about him hiding behind the bushes of the main building." We were heading towards it now, the main building. I was two stories tall, with stairs leading up to the door. Flowers were planted outside, and students were going inside. **

"**So, math." I stated, the concept didn't sound thrilling.**

"**Yeah, well, none of us ever really learn anything, it's all passing notes, whispering to your buddies, and sleeping in that class." Ennio smiled, as he grabbed the handle of the door.**

"**Right, well, here you go Kira, first day of class. Prepare to have a great time where we're involved, and to be bored out of your mind where we aren't." That sounds ominous. Of course, I wouldn't trust my judgment, since the building could probably collapse on top of us and I wouldn't know it until I was dead.**

**So, my basic rundown of first hour. I sat on the floor, with everyone else, while Ennio, Sapphire, and Shuni took turns mocking Professor Gordon behind his back. Professor Gordon, is essentially a Porygon-Z in a bowtie, who writes mathematical scribbles on the chalkboard, that no one in the class could understand. During the hour I was handed four notes from different pokemon to give to someone named Schevo, who happens to be a Zangoose, who spent the whole hour glaring at me, for no apparent reason. There was also a Machop with a laser pointer, who kept moving the light all over the room, much to the distraction of a Skitty who sneezed every ten minutes. **

**Of course, after that I had a strange sort of history class with Ennio and Sapphire. Professor Quaret is the teacher of this class, a Dragonair, and I have officially deduced that he is completely insane, and way to old to be teaching anything. The class is a mix of history and mythological studies, of course, since no one really knows much about Pokemon history where humans aren't involved, except for the legends, and the occasional and usually stupid war. Most of the class was spent discussing different mythological theories, not bad, except the teacher seems insane. **

**My third class actually seemed reasonable for a Pokemon school. Studies on the behaviors and culture of different species and types. I had this class with Scar, who slept thought the whole thing while everyone else discussed the lesson. The teacher was reasonable, an Ampharos called Professor Reveria. Nice name, nice person, although she seems to be lacking in assertiveness, which is probably why Scar got away with sleeping through the whole thing. I did notice that she cringed every time this one Growlithe opened her mouth. **

**Lunch period, finally. I jumped as Ennio grabbed my scythe while I was walking down the hall near the stairs that lead to the first floor. I have third hour upstairs a ways down the hall, and first and second hour are on the first floor doing my best not to look lost and failing miserably. "You look a little lost, lunch is outside, since there's so many students and we all eat different stuff they don't bother to keep us in the buildings."**

"**Oh. So everyone eats outside? Where do we get food then?" I felt kinda stupid asking, as if the answer should be obvious and I just couldn't see it. Like one of those characters in a bad movie about their first day in a new school, although it is my first day of actually going to class, so knowing where things are isn't my forte. **

"**Come on, we get it in the kitchens in our dorms, Sapphire, Schevo, and Scar sent me to find you, because I beat scar to half a pulp after I found out he left third period without you." he said the last part with a growl, but then he smiled and began to walk down the stairs.**

**I fallowed, wondering who would be cooking, it seemed like a reasonable question until we got to the dorm. "Why are all of those Pokemon doing outside our dorm?"**

"**It's not technically our dorm, but yours and Shunis, yes. They're all outside because Jazz can cook anything and make it taste good. She actually takes orders in the morning and by lunch most of them are done. She only does lunch orders though, if you want breakfast and supper you have to get it yourself." he ignored the crowd of people and led me to the back of the building.**

"**They don't know that this door is here, or there would be no way for us to get inside. Terra painted it a while ago, she's good, cause it looks exactly like the brick. You have to knock to get inside." After saying this he thumped on what looked like plain brick, but you could tell that it was wood from the sound.**

"**Name or Names?" I heard Scar say, he was probably leaning against the door so that he didn't have to talk so loud.**

"**Shut up Scar, you know that it's just Ennio and Kira." I heard an irritated Shuni growl.**

"**Look, he gave me a black eye, he has to say the password." I stared at the door, it blended perfectly into the building, except for an almost invisible line. **

"**If I could do it without killing you I would smack you you idiot, now open the door, you know I can't with these stupid scythes." **

"**No. Now what's the password?"**

"**AAAAARRRRGGG. For the love of all Pokemon would you just let them in before someone sees them?"**

"**No."**

**I turned to Ennio. "So. The password?"**

"**I honestly have no clue, it changes. The last person to set it was Scar, and we can never remember them." He sighed.**

"**So no one knows what it is, and I apparently missed the meeting where this is done. Should we start guessing or just go wait in line?" I asked, half sarcastic.**

**A few seconds we heard a muffled thump, loud crack, and a high pitched screeching sound. Suddenly the door opened and Shuni shot out, leaning against the door, panting. "I think he broke something, could you check it out Kira?" **

**I ran inside, we were in a large closet, and Scar was sitting across from me, leaning against the door, holding his arm. "So, what exactly happened?"**

**The door snapped shut behind me. "Sorry! Someone's coming!" Ennio whispered from the other side.**

"**I'm fine, it'll heal in a couple hours. Listen to this, it might be good." Scar nodded towards the door, I could now see that it was held shut with a small latch, the kind you see in hotel rooms, except the door only opened out.**

**I pressed my ear opposite my scythe against the door. **

"**What are you two doing here?" Shuni growled, the anger in it was different from when she fought with Scar, this was laced with hate.**

**Suddenly I heard another voice, it had more of a growl to it. "Just taking a walk, around the lovely building, while waiting for our food. Boss has been looking for you." **

"**You can tell him he can shove his eyes up his-" Ennio, he was cut off by another voice, lighter, but still snide.**

"**Aww, now you know that there are younger students here, don't want to be cursing around them eh? You're probably already doing enough going out with you're little bug type friend there." The voice ended with a laugh.**

"**Garth, that is enough. We are not going out, and if you have a prejudice against her type why don't you take a challenge at the gym? She could probably take you and Roy out without any help." Ennio, I had never heard him madder, but I've only been here for three days.**

"**Yeah, sure. You say that Psychic boy, but when it comes right down to it neither of ya could take all three of us." The other voice, Roy I guess.**

"**Do you want to find out? I'm sure you bleed, lets see how well you can mouth off without a tongue…" Shuni again.**

"**Shuni. Relax, without Bruker here they're just all bark, neither of em have the kind of bite that they're older friend does, and even he doesn't bother to do anything without a pack." He didn't sound convincing.**

"**You know that we don't have to stay here? I could just go with my main instinct, dead, both of you. You're not fast enough, you'd be out in a second. Dead in two." Shuni had raw hate seeping through her vioce, I began to tremble. I didn't need to be able to sense disasters to know that she meant it. **

**Suddenly a third voice sounded. "You four need to relax. Roy, Garth, go back and wait in line with Bruker, I know why you came back here, and harassing these two is a bad idea. They could kill you without that houndour you seem to idolize. Besides, you two have a gym match with me and some new kid next period and if you're all worn out from trying to avoid dying it'll be too easy." **

"**Sure, too easy. Whatever. Speaking of new people, Bruker was lookin fer the new girl, ya seen her? Said that he'd like to meet er and greet her properly." That would be me. Thank you very much, but I don't need any kind of special sense to know that meeting your 'boss' is something I don't want to do. I heard a laugh, and it soon faded.**

"**Thanks Dimetri." Ennio sounded relieved.**

"**No problem. I know those three, you two need to keep an even better eye on your group now that the year has started. You remember the Togetic and Butterfree that were never found last year, right?" Ominous. This school sounds more and more dangerous by the minute. **

"**We aren't together, but yeah, I remember. There have been other problems too, that no one can pin. Different breeding groups. Bruker is really messed up, he's been trying to get me for months now on that stupid assumption." Bruker sounds like bad news. I wonder what Pokemon he is… I think whoever it is out there said Houndour. **

"**It looks like a lot more than an assumption, the way you guys hang out together. Keep your nose out of his way, and I'd keep an eye out for that new girl, she's in your dorm, right Shuni?" Yep, that'd be me, nice to meet you mysterious voice, want some tea?**

"**Yes, if you want you could eat lunch with us, I'm sure that you would prefer to know who you're battling with before it starts." Sounds fine to me, I'd like to know the types too, if you don't mind. **

"**Hey, Kira, could you find Sapphire to open the door?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as he said that.**

"**Yeah, do you have any clue where she is?" I suddenly felt something jump onto my back. "Never mind, she's here!"**

"**Yes, yes I am. Dimetri is eating with us? Not bad, as long as he doesn't set anything on fire." She pulled the latch and pushed the door open, allowing me to see Shuni, Ennio, and a Growlithe that must be Dimetri. **

"**Just because my sister is nuts and has to set everything on fire doesn't mean that I have to." He rolled his eyes at Sapphire who was still seated on my back.**

"**Hi, I'm the new girl. Kira." I figured that it was a good introduction, since he'd been calling me the new girl.**

"**Oh, hi. You're an Absol." Oh hi. You sound like an idiot. Please redeem yourself.**

"**I hadn't noticed. That must be why this scythe thing is on top of my head." I sat down and let sapphire slide off my back, then quickly stood up again.**

"**HEY!" She stared grumpily up at me.**

"**Sorry, it just surprised me, most of the Absol usually take night courses." I think I made him uncomfortable.**

"**I'm used to sleeping nights, my trainer doesn't usually sleep during the day." Shouldn't we get out of the doorway?**

"**Right. Shouldn't we all go eat or something? I'm hungry. All four of you can catch up on who's who and play lets all be friends after we get into the building?" Thank you Scar. Appearently you're arm is healed.**

**Ennio and Shuni shared a look, then sighed. "Good point." **

**The closet opened into the living area, and I was surprised to see no one there. "Aren't there supposed to be a bunch of people here?"**

"**There's a second entrance into the kitchen. Everyone has to pick up their food there." Ennio motioned towards the kitchen, where I could hear some shouting.**

"**Yeah, you guys, what's with the dinner service here anyways? It doesn't exactly seem allowed here." Wow. You like to state the obvious, don't you Dimetri?**

"**It isn't. It started last year and they shut it down twice before Jazz told them that she would give the school Twenty percent. She's literally the reason that any wild Pokemon or LBs are here. And Shuni should be nicer to her." Ennio shot a short glare at Shuni, but it didn't last long enough for her to notice. **

"**She doesn't mind at all? All this school really has to pay for is maintenance and damages right? With how much trainers have to pay for one year you'd think that they'd be able to carry you guys without a problem." Sapphire sat down in front of the table in the room. **

"**You haven't had a battle in the gym yet, right? They have to fix that building constantly, weather it's because a five year accidentally blew something up or a battle got out of hand, it's the hardest to keep in repair. Why do you think Gym leaders have to train so hard? It's not just to beat trainers, it's also so that they can pay to keep it from falling apart." Dimetri joined Sapphire at the table, along with Shuni and Ennio. **

**Scar stared at the other fire type for a few minutes, then sat down, I was seated across from Dimetri. Sapphire looked wide eyed at him. "You've been in a gym before? Most students haven't been in a real gym until third year!" **

**For some reason Scar seemed slightly agitated at this statement form Sapphire, and he quickly stated his reason. "No, most third year students have actually won a real gym battle. I've been in a gym battle before, I just didn't win. It's not fun to talk about, so I don't."**

**Dimetri nodded. "I've never been in a Gym battle, I'm a breeders Pokemon, me and my sister are twins, she was sent here because she has a few issues, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on her, but she's been doing fine by herself. My trainer used to work in a gym, but she went into breeding when her older brother came home after traveling Johto."**

"**I've never been in a gym battle, my trainer doesn't do battles, she does contests. I haven't ever been in one of those either though." Sapphire stated. Everyone suddenly turned to me.**

"**My trainer can't make up his mind. He's changed direction too much, he has a couple badges, a couple ribbons, he's done a little breeding, and he's done researching too. He can do what he sets his mind to, he just has a hard time keeping it in one place." Well, that about sums it up, without the fact that he doesn't understand that all this switching is bad for his Pokemon. **

"**That must be confusing." said Dimetri, a slight look of pity on his face.**

"**Yeah, well, at least he hasn't figured out that most of his Pokemon are really strained because of it, I mean, I am too, but if he found that out it would really make him feel bad, and the last thing we want is for him to stop doing anything. As long as he keeps trying we can cope with it, it's if he gives up that'll be the problem." I smiled, I really loved traveling with Allen, but he was a bit hard to take sometimes. He had a good heart though, so I never let him know how much strain he put on me with his bouncing around. **

**Ennio stood up. "I'm going to go see if Jazz has something for us, if she doesn't then I'll just make some Ramen or something." he walked out, everyone watched Shuni watch him. We all looked away at something else when she looked back, except Dimetri, he kept his eyes on her. **

**He either had a death wish or was exceedingly bold. "So what's with you and him anyway? I don't buy it that you're just friends." **

**To all of our surprise, she ignored him, standing up and stretching her scythes behind her head, she just moved over a seat. We sat there in silence until Ennio got back, his green hair had something blue in it. **

"**What's in your hair Ennio?" Asked Sapphire, to break the silence. **

"**I went in the kitchen and Jazz threw an Oran berry at my head. She seemed stressed, I'm going to talk to her tomorrow and see if I can convince her to get some help in there." He said, shaking his head with a sigh. Then he placed a plate of berries on the table.**

**Everyone brightened up and began grabbing the fruit off the plate. We ate for a while, and eventually got lost in another conversation. Dimetri didn't mention his previous question, and I could tell that we were all glad for it. Suddenly we all heard a bell, and Dimetri smiled.**

"**Gym class, Kira." He stood up, and walked out the door, his cream colored tail swishing behind him. I followed him, figuring that it would save me the trouble of wandering around searching for the building.**

"**So, I'm brand new and they start me off straight with a battle?" A double one at that. I didn't have a good feeling about this, I never was good at double battles. I shrugged it off, bad feelings were something I ignored as often as possible, it had kept me alive so far.**

"**Yeah, that's what they do. Garth and Roy are Poochyena, Dark types. They're twins, and they work together like they can read each others minds, which some say they can. But we have an advantage, you're a dark type too, which makes anything they hit you with as neutral as me. I have reversal, which is a fighting type move, and is super effective against them. Then there's you ability to sense disasters, which should help for at least the big hits." The last part made me laugh.**

"**What?" **

"**My ability to sense disasters is seriously underdeveloped. If you think you'll be able to rely on that at all you're very sadly mistaken. I actually just ignore most bad feelings I get, because they almost never mean anything. The last time I had a bad feeling it almost got me killed, there was just a hunter in the woods, it was an assumption, and he saw me. If I'd just stayed put I wouldn't have gotten into trouble like that." I didn't realize how bitter I sounded until the end.**

"**Huh. I wonder why that is. I've never met an Absol who couldn't sense disasters before." I smiled, bitterly, sadness in my eyes at his naivety. I suppose that's what happens when you're bred, you don't learn about survival the same ways. **

"**That's because they're all dead, and the ones who aren't, are like me. Ignoring their instincts, and traveling with trainers. It's better to stay away from any warnings you get when you don't know their full nature. How bad they're going to be, weather it's human or natural, I can't tell that, I can't even tell weather or not my feelings are instinct because of my scythe, or just because of things I've heard, or imagined." I decided not to tell him about my bad feeling about this battle. I've noticed that when you tell someone something will go bad, based on an ominous feeling, it usually does. Not because it would originally, but because they believed you, and it made them feel like they couldn't do or survive something. This brought to you by Human TV shows, where I hope to Arceus they never learn what the Pokemon on them are actually saying.**

"**Alright, then we'll just have to battle. Garth and Roy aren't that strong. what's the last move you learned?" I wasn't sure weather he was changing the subject, or just hadn't been paying attention.**

"**Uh, Swords Dance I think. Before I came my trainer babbled something to me about level twenty-seven. I wasn't really paying attention." Dimetri nodded. He looked thoughtful for a moment. **

"**I just learned Reversal, so I'm right around level twenty-five or twenty-six. I have a bit of a plan. I'll cover you, you need to use Swords Dance to raise your attack, after that use Razor Wind, which should hit them both." You sound like you know what you're talking about. Of course, I know a little too.**

"**I know you know Roar, which is effective in battles like this, even if they can't leave the arena, it'll send them running. I know pursuit, which isn't as effective, but should take one of them out if they're weakened." He looked mildly impressed. He looked like he was thinking it over. **

"**Yeah, good point. And with your raised attack, it will definitely take them out. Oh look, we're here. I'll race ya!" I put a leg out in front of him.**

"**No, stay relaxed and rested," I growled at him, a slight smile appeared on my mouth. I wasn't very good at battling, but when it came right down to it, I always was a little too competitive during them. I'd gone to the point of ignoring my trainer just to win. Or at least try to. **

"**Okay. You're a little serious, relax, it's just a battle." I looked at him in confusion. He'd just spent the entire time we'd walked there talking about moves and making up a strategy. I wondered what was going on in that orange head of his.**

"**I mean, yeah, we want to win, of course," he smiled, his eyes had a little shine to them, it was odd. "You have to tell me though, what's the point of battling if you don't have fun doing it?"**

**That took me off guard, and I stood there for a second as he walked into the building. I quickly followed, looking around. It was a standard gym, with an open roof, and it just sat on top of a grassy field. I figured that this could be changed to accommodate different types of Pokemon and battles. In the left top corner there was a large pool of water, that a Pokemon was taking a quick drink from. Most of the students were already sitting in the middle of the battle area, and I ran up and sat with Dimetri, since he was the only one I knew. I noticed a Donphan standing at the front of the group. He looked pretty young, but you could tell that he had complete control over the class, and he was much calmer than everyone else. Definitely the teacher.**

"**Good afternoon. Would Kira the Absol please step to the front of the class?" His voice was slightly gruff, but it was kind. I still wondered how many of the students around me could feel how embarrassed I was. I cleared my throat, looked straight ahead, and walked up to the Donphan. I assumed it was Professor Dorbon. **

"**Hello." I said weakly to him. He smiled, his trunk curling up slightly.**

"**Now, Dimetri, if you would be so kind." I watched as he trotted up to me, and sat down. **

"**Since you two walked here together, I assume that you're already introduced." He paused just long enough for the silence to make me miserable. I realized that I had been walked to class by a male student, who, apparently from the sudden whispers, was not taken. **

"**Garth, Roy, please come and meet your opponents." The two Poochyena ran up, in perfect unison, glaring at Dimetri. They stopped at exactly the same time. I decided the fact that I was creeped out by their unison outweighed my embarrassment.**

"**G' afternoon girly!" They said excitedly. I couldn't tell if they were ignoring Dimetri or calling him a girl…**

"**Yeah." I said dryly, hoping that I could just step on them and end the battle. They were pretty small for Poocyena. **

"**Okay. Now, there are rules, and since you weren't here for the first week, I'm going to explain them again…" I chose that point in time to completely ignore him. I'd made an effort to follow rules in the past, and it turns out that they just aren't my forte. I figured that they would just be the same rules for battles as always. **

**A few minutes later I was facing the two with Dimetri. They sat, and yawned, swinging their tails back and forth. "Ready ready pretty doggy?" they laughed. I sweat dropped. I don't think I'm exactly a dog, or really sure what a dog is for that matter. They looked pretty stupid with their heads cocked, wagging their tails. They let their smiles fall when they realized the insult was ineffective. I waited as Professor Dorbon made the rest of the students go to the edge of the field. After about a minute he ran over, and nodded at us. "Whenever you're ready!"**

**I wasted no time in going into a swords dance, swishing my scythe back and fourth, the movements were familiar, I shut my eyes to concentrate on its simple steps. I heard Garth and Roy laughing, then a couple of yelps and growls. Dimetri must have attacked them. "You'll pay for that you will!" **

**I opened my eyes and growled, low and deep. It made the Poochyena pause for a second to look at me, then an orange blur slammed into one of them, I'd lost track of who was who, and the other came running at me he let out a Roar, a weak one. I felt fear course through my body, but I dug my claws into the ground. The Poochyena wasn't a threat, he was afraid of **_**me**_**. I saw his surprise when I didn't run, but he couldn't stop himself and jumped into the air to hit me with a tackle. I raised a paw, and smacked him with it, thin scratches cut through his face, and he spun around and hit the ground hard. I began collecting wind for a Razor Wind attack. I heard another Roar down the field, easily enough ignored. I shut my eyes for a second, dust suddenly showering up at my face, and was slammed into by the two Pokemon. I hadn't even seen them coming, where was Di… the Roar… It must not have been his.**

**I let the wind loose, and heard whimpers as my eyes opened. I'd missed one because of the stupid sand attack, my eyes still watering. I winced as more sand shot in my face from my left side, I turned and snarled, taking a wild swipe at whichever of the freak twins had done it. I felt my claws hit something, but not hard enough to do any real damage. I heard another Roar, doubled, and I scratched at the ground, clawing up dirt as I ran, I felt one of them slam into my side, I spun around and clamped my jaws on it instinctively, then threw the Pokemon to the ground. The sand had started to clear from my eyes, and I pounced on the gray blob of a Pokemon, scratching at his side, he rolled over and bit down hard on my leg, I heard the whoosh of fire off to my left, and heard a yelp, then I felt something slam into my side, then a bite on the back of my leg. I gasped as the fangs sunk through, I felt poison seep into my veins. I spun around as the teeth released my leg, and felt one of them jump at my chest, I shoved him away with my paw and tried to pin him down. The poison was slowing me down, he got away too fast and was coming at me again. **

**Dimetri Roared, much more powerful than the Roars of Garth and Roy, the sound was pure relief as the two Pokemon attacking me whined and ran off somewhere. I snarled, and ran after one of them, dark energy surrounding my form, I slammed into him, and he yelped. I felt the other tackle me, and my legs buckled. I gritted my teeth and stood back up shakily, no way was I feinting because of these freaks… the poison took its toll, sapping my energy, I felt bile rise in my throat. I heard running, and turned to see Dimetri jumping at the gray Pokemon… then the scene turned sideways… that was odd, why was the room moving? My head hit the ground… oh. That's why the room was moving… huh. My body hurts…… have you seen grass lately? It looks pretty cool this close up…**

*****

**Ouch. Great. I must have feinted. I took a deep breath and huffed it out angrily, grinding my teeth. I thought about just laying there, pretending to still be out, that the huff was just some sort of reaction… it would be better than the embarrassment of acknowledging my defeat. My first battle here and I have to make a fool of myself. I forgot to think and then I ended up feinting. Just like always. I sighed. There was no point in it, I would get ridiculed for staying out for a long time as much as for feinting in the first place. **

**I opened my eyes to a large black nose, orange fur, and overly concerned bright blue eyes. I groaned and rolled away from them. "I'm fine, just poison." I stood up and stretched out. **

**Professor Dorbon was there too, he was holding a spray bottle in his trunk. "Here, open your mouth." He sounded irritated for some reason.**

**I did as he said, and he sprayed the medicine into my mouth, it was sweet, and tasted like Pecha berries. Typical antidote, he sprayed another dose to make sure the poison was completely gone. "You're pretty beat up, rest up by the pond. For the rest of the period it's free practice, so once you feel better you can do whatever you want. Professor Forendeit is taking care of Roy, after he bit your leg he tried going for your neck. You're lucky you're alive, if he'd gotten you there the poison would have gone straight to your brain. Killed you in minutes."**

**I turned to Dimetri. "Er.. Thanks…" That Roar had saved my life. I was embarrassed, I should have been able to sense the danger. Any normal Absol would have been able to feel the danger, and ran. They would have been able to counter it before it had gotten that bad. I hadn't, I was so insensitive to it I couldn't even tell when I was going to die. I wanted to run back to my dorm and just cry. Stupid stupid stupid. I should be able to tell when something bad is going to happen.**

"**You're welcome." He smiled, then walked away towards the pond. I turned back to the Donphan.**

**Professor Dorbon watched him, then turned back to me. "For a first year Roy is extremely violent, and doesn't think at all. He's severely hurt himself in battles before, Garth told me. Don't hold it against him too much, he's not used to only fighting to win."**

**I looked at him, curiosity in my eyes. "Why?" the question was out of my mouth before I could stop it, I bit my tongue.**

"**I'm not allowed to tell you, ask the other students or them themselves, but don't ask any teachers. Telling you as much as I did should probably get me fired." This just made more curious, but I dropped it for the moment. I would ask others later.**

**I walked over to the pond, thinking about it. I realized that it would be rude to just go and ask others in the gym when Garth was still there. I bent down to get a drink, and looked at my reflection for a little while. Suddenly another joined me, and I jumped. Then I turned to Garth. He looked almost… sad.**

"**Hi." I'm so very conversational. I almost hit myself for sounding so stupid.**

"**Sorry 'bout Roy. He forgets sometimes." He said quietly. Angrily.**

**I almost asked what, but caught myself. He looked at me, then continued, almost as if he'd heard the question on my mind before I said it. "We were bred fer fighting, Attack 'n Speed, if we didn't kill our opponent, we 'er killed. A couple months ago we were rescued and now we're at this school until the SPCP finds a trainer or home for us. End ah story."**

"**I'm sorry…" I told him. He glared at me.**

"**I'm not telling ya because I need someone to be sorry. I'm telling you a'cause it's better than the rumors that he as rabies or some other disease." He growled at me, I nodded.**

"**And I don't like you. So don't go round thinking we can be all friendy friend because I told you that." He turned and walked away, the fur on the back of his neck standing, a low growl coming from his chest. **

**I sighed as he walked away. How could someone be so utterly angry? Garth was protective of his brother, I could see that, but I was still worried about Roy.**

"**Well, we did a good job, although it ended in a draw basically." Dimetri behind me.**

"**Really, a draw? They won because I feinted, right?" I still felt ridiculous.**

"**Me and Garth had to knock out Roy. He kinda went nuts again. Forendiet will probably put them on a special training program to prevent it from happening again." **

"**How do you know about what happened?" He sounded like he knew about their past.**

"**Bruker told me, to try and intimidate me. I attacked him when he went after my sister. He attacked her because she's what humans would call 'mentally unstable'. I beat the crap out of him, and he threatened me with them, because they were trained to kill. It's really horrible what happened to them, and for him to use them like that is even more messed up." I nodded. I hadn't even met this Pokemon yet and I liked him less and less all the time.**

"**It is. I guess that it's a good thing the SPCP exists or they would still be in that situation."**

**Dimetri nodded, smiling and sitting up straighter. "I want to work with them. My breeder bred us to be contest Pokemon, but I want to **_**help**_** Pokemon. Not just run around and perform." I think it's a good thing he knows what he wants to do. Now if only my trainer could make up his mind. **

**I nodded at him. "Yeah. I'm going to look around the gym for a bit." I sighed and walked away, since he didn't follow I figured he'd gotten the message: I wanted to be alone. I walked a little ways away from the pond. There were a couple of mini battles going on, and some equipment had been placed around. A few Pokemon were running on treadmills, that was interesting. Others were racing around the field. On the actual field there was a sort of game of capture the flag going on. I stretched and yawned. There had to be something a little more secluded I could do. I wasn't really in the mood to be around others right now. I kept scanning the area for something to do. I noticed a couple of Pokemon jumping at bubbles, and I got closed to see. There was a small sign. "Problem solving!" It said. Underneath there was a piece of paper. "First problem: catch a bubble without it popping." I smirked at it. That was too easy. I waited until the last Pokemon left, which didn't take that long. **

**I scanned the room carefully, to make sure no one was watching me. I let the ice charge in my mouth, and released a weak beam quickly, it froze several bubbles, that slowly began to sink. I smiled and let one land on my nose, it didn't pop, I lifted my right paw and let one settle there. I giggled, then froze more, and stood under them so they would land on me. I sneezed as the one on my nose popped, little ice crystals sparkling for barely a second and disappearing. I got an idea. I froze as many as I could, before they started floating down, and used a quick but soft Razor Wind that only took a couple of seconds. They all popped and glitter showered down across the field. I looked around suddenly, embarrassment coursing through me again. I forgot there were others around, who were now staring at me. The Pokemon who had been trying to catch bubbles before glared angrily at me, and a few others were laughing at me. Professor Dorbon came over before I could find a corner to hide in. "Nice Job. Is your trainer a Coordinator?"**

**I shook my head. "For a few weeks. Then he changed his mind again. The bubble thing is one of the easiest and fist things you learn. Everyone does it, but it still looks pretty. Doubles were my best for appeals." I blew a stray bubble into the air. I tried to put it off as nothing, but he was clearly impressed, and didn't seem to notice, or was ignoring, my embarrassment.**

**I almost tried to dig my way out of the gym when he called a few students over, all of the ones who'd tried before apparently. They didn't look happy. They looked more along the lines of: Your first day and you solve the puzzle? How about you catch my foot! Not pleasant stares. I think even my scythe was starting to turn red. **

"**Kira, show them how you did it." great. Did he want me dead?**

**I took a deep breath, then let out a tiny ice beam, freezing several of the bubbles. They were coming out of a small machine. I let one land on my nose.**

**They all started to complain. Weather mutters about how they should have thought of it, or loud shouts that I cheated, the whole gym was now focused on me. I shut my eyes and wished to Arceus and Jirachi that I could just disappear. I did not disappear. Something almost as good happened a second later though, a loud bell rang, and the Pokemon by the door ran out of it. I jumped over the group of Pokemon, and shot out that door faster than I'd ever run before. I didn't even know what my next class was, I was hoping to just run into Ennio, or Shuni. Or Someone. I slowed to a walk, and sighed, panting. "Nice job running, your next class is ability and move control, it's one of the singled out buildings. I have it with you, the other professors got fed up with me. Professor Garnet is scary though, he doesn't have any patience for-"**

**Sapphire! I wrapped my forelegs around her middle and didn't let go until she practically screamed.**

"**What's your problem! I don't like gym either, but that was ridiculous!" She jumped on my back to make a point. I laughed. **

"**I never ever want to go back to gym again. I feinted and was almost killed twice today!"**

"**Tell me while we walk to class, it's behind the school, left side. It's the red and black building with the silver door."**

**While I walked, I told her about when I walked into class, and the battle, and what the Professor had said, but for some reason I felt like it was a better idea to leave out what Garth told me, and then I told her about the bubbles.**

"**Doesn't sound like a good day then. You solved that puzzle though, which half my gym class has been complaining is impossible for days. I didn't know you knew ice beam."**

"**I don't ever use it. I can't control it except for a small one, it's useless except for freezing little things." I told her as we walked in the door. She jumped off of my back. **

"**That's what this class is for." I nearly jumped out of my skin as the teacher appeared in the doorway behind me. He was NOT a normally sized Drapion. I haven't ever seen a Drapion before, but I know that he wasn't normal. For one, he was about six feet tall. For two, he was bright red. He smiled as I stared up at him. "Why don't you take a seat next to Sapphire, and we'll get started."**

**The class was quiet, and calm. He basically told everyone to just concentrate on their inner self, and to be relaxed. I think most of the class was asleep. I know Sapphire was, she fell over on me while I was laying down. I tried to focus, but even with my eyes shut it was hard, everyone's breathing and movements were distracting. One student got the hiccups and the whole class was trying not to giggle. Professor Garnet did laugh, his voice was deep, so it startled me, but the rest of the class laughed too. **

"**Schevo has the hiccups, but is still concentrating. I want everyone to try again." I turned to look at her. She was a Zangoose, across her middle there was a deep scar, where her fur parted. Her eyes flashed open for a second, and locked onto mine. All of the fur along my spine stood up, I looked away. For the rest of the class those eyes flashed through my mind, freaking me out. Finally the bell rang. I stood up, and started walking towards the door, when I tripped and almost fell over. I Saw her walking past. **

**Sapphire walked up and jumped up onto my back. I sighed. "For some reason I get the feeling she really really hates me."**

"**That's not too off. She hates Absol as much as Seviper. No one is really sure why, but everyone thinks it has to do with that scar."**

**I decided to get off the topic of Pokemon that hated me already. First day of classes, and I've got half the school after me. Ug. "So what's next? I think my schedule said something about free period."**

"**Yeah, go back to the dorm, lucky. Free period is where you can do what you want, take an extra class or just sit around and watch the bird Pokemon fly by. There's also several Clubs you can go and check out, and a schedual of classes that happen only one or two days a week. I have to go to Gym, see you later!" She hopped off my back, and ran off as quickly as she could, until she hitched a ride on an unknowing Rhydon.**

**I decided to listen to her advice, and go back to the dorm. It was quiet as I did, a couple of Pidgy were flying around, and a couple other students walked past, one glaring at me, then turning back to conversation with her friends. I saw Ennio, and he ran up to me. **

"**You have free period this hour? Right?" **

"**Weah, why?"**

**He bit his top lip slightly, then sighed. "This is going to sound stupid, but so does Bruker, and I don't want to end up running into him alone."**

**I groaned internally. All I wanted to do right now was get a drink of water and relax. "Yeah, sure. Where are we going?"**

"**Martial arts, mostly fighting type Pokemon go there, and I think I'm the only full Psychic type in the class. It's on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." I nodded, then walked after him.**

**We were almost to the gym, martial arts must be in the field behind it, when I noticed a stream of other Pokemon heading that way too. "Popular class."**

**He grimaced. "Yeah, last year I wasn't in it. I heard from a couple of second years that not many Pokemon stay in it after the first week. Plenty of Pokemon watch, but there aren't many who stay in the class."**

"**Sounds tough…" I suddenly remembered Bruker. "Hey, you all keep talking about some Pokemon called Bruker, what's with him?"**

"**He's a jerk, that's what's with him. He attacks Pokemon and makes fun of and embarrasses them. Bruker is nothing but a bully, and a coward, as most are. He mostly has it our for couples though." I looked at him questioningly.**

**He opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off.**

"**Hey there Arpy!" I looked to see a Meditite standing on it's hands, grinning at him, in an almost mean way. **

"**Hello Rema." He looked at her like she was going to bite his arm off…**

"**oohh! You have a new friend! You get tired of your little Scyther already? Sad sad sad, you should hand out with someone you can actually have a life with, or maybe you could-"**

**I was done already. I swatted her over, and slammed a paw down on her chest. I think I may have intentionally scared the crap out of her at that moment too. Good. She stared up at me in shock, and I snarled at her. "Look, Rani or whatever your stupid name is, I have had the day from hell, and I'm not going to put up with shit from anyone, weather intended at me or not. I don't give a damn who your friends are, or what you think they'll do to me, so just clear the hell off." **

**I let her go, and she ran off, backwards, shouting at Ennio. "Your new friend is scary! I didn't know you'd hired a body guard!"**

**He groaned. "You really didn't have to do that."**

**I sighed. "Yeah. I probably just made things worse for both you and myself." Can I please please just go back to my room?**

"**No. I just… Yeah…" He mumbled. I took a deep breath, and walked after the rest of the group, he came up after me. We walked in silence, until we broke into two separate lines. He walked onto the edge of the field, and I walked over to where everyone was watching, weather to support their friends or just to stare at others. **

**I lay down and shut my eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths. The noise was just the wind, brushing through the grass, sending small drops of dew from their tips. I lay on a large rock, in the middle of the field, the sun on my back. The wind stirred the grass again, and this time a couple of Pokemon ran out across the field, where my rock was. They stopped, to stare in fear for a second, then they ran on their way again. Something licked my head. I let a roar rip through my chest and slashed at whatever it was, with my eyes still shut. I opened them, towering over a Houndour. He snickered, and ran off, kicking a spray of dust and dirt from the field into my face. My fur bristling, I immediately gave chase, and caught up quickly, my legs longer than his, shoving him over with a paw. **

**He laughed. "Gotcha away from them! Good."**

**He looked over me, in an extremely improper way, and smirked. "So, you're the new girl eh? I suppose that Garth and Roy will have it out for you already, I wanted to meet you myself." He stretched, walking in a half circle around me, and coming to a stop in the spot where I'd shoved him.**

"**So you're the infamous Bruker. Have to say, I'm not impressed." I wasn't. He was about average size for a Houndour, and didn't look like he had ever been in a fight.**

"**Ahh, yes. Unimpressed. I get that a lot." He growled. **

"**See, I have you cornered now, and there are trees all around." I turned around, and noticed that I was, in fact, cornered into the wall surrounding the school. I figured if he made me fight him, it would come to a fight.**

"**No fight. Just an introduction." I glared at him. I hadn't exactly had a good last couple of hours, and he was itching to have his head clawed off. "Today it's just me, other times it might be others, but I'll always be there."**

**Okay creep fest, can you get on with it so I can leave? I don't give a damn about what you have to say.**

"**No response?" **

**I blatantly rolled my eyes at him. "That better, freak from nowhere?"**

**He snarled at me, and looked like he was going to attack me for a second. He calmed down quickly though. "You don't seem to be taking me seriously."**

"**Maybe that's because all I have to do is kick you in the right spot to kill you." I scratched at the dirt, to emphasize the warning. I wasn't going to take any of his crap. **

**He seemed a little surprised, then shook it off. "Right, you're one of the ones who was caught wild. Either way, my warning, see if you, and your friends, insist on keeping up what you're doing… that is-"**

"**Look, I know you think you're enjoying trying to intimidate me, but it's not going to work. I've lived pretty much every moment of my life avoiding death, and any threats you have to make can wait until you're not too much of a Caterpi to take me on in a real fight, rather than just cornering me and pretending all of your friends are hiding in the trees." With that, I jumped over him, and walked away. The field was pretty much normal, and no one seemed to notice I had disappeared for a few minutes. I went back to the general area I had been lying in, and was almost hugged by Shuni.**

"**You disappeared, following that freak, I was worried about you. He gave you the standard warning about us, right?" I smiled.**

**She didn't seem able to figure out my expression for a minute. "What did you do to him…?"**

"**I probably deeply insulted him. Where were you when he kicked my forehead?"**

"… **He licked your forehead."**

"**Yes."**

"**I was coming to watch Ennio, I have free period. Professor Rhinata held me back for a few minutes, she wanted to talk about something, but it fell apart, I think. I'm still a little lost." I stratched my neck, and sighed.**

"**Well, at least no one tried to kill you today."**

"**Yeah, it's an off day for them. I'm usually harassed all through Gym. And there's nothing I can do about it, because attacking them without badly hurting them isn't exactly possible. Not at this point." I looked at her, confused. What other point was there?**

"**What do you mean? At this point?" I had to ask, I couldn't figure out what she meant. **

"**I have an evolution, but the way it works for Scyther to evolve, or any Pokemon that evolves with what is called trading, is through mental stimulation, we have to go through a huge change before we can change ourselves. I also have to hold an item called a Metal Coat, which are rare. Of course, if I evolve, I can actually open doors and things, I'll have claws, and be slower, but I won't have to be careful about not killing other Pokemon…"**

"**So you plan on evolving?"**

"**Eventually." **

**I wondered how she would make it happen. She obviously didn't want to be captured by a human, and there aren't many things that can cause that kind of reaction. "What do the others think?"**

"**Sapphire thinks I'll look weird, and is worried that the physical change would change my personality. Scar isn't really interested, he just shrugged." She sighed. "I don't know. What do you think?"**

"**I think that if you think it will really make you happy, then go for it, but if you want to change just because you can't punch or hug someone without really badly hurting them, you need to think about it more." I paused for a second, considering asking, then decided that I should. "What does Ennio think?"**

**She scraped the tips of her scythes through the dirt on the edge of the field. "He pretty much said the same thing you just did. I don't think he liked it though."**

**I nodded. "You two are the only ones who really know each other, of course he doesn't like it. You probably wouldn't like it either if he wanted to change just so he could do one or two things he can't now."**

"**I don't. But his evolution is more natural, easier. He's had his mind set on it so long that if I told him that I didn't like it, he would just change the subject without considering my opinion on the point." She seemed extremely disheartened by this. **

**I opened my mouth, then sighed. I couldn't think of anymore to say, especially when they wouldn't admit to each other how much they liked each other. It was so obvious that sending it over the speakers to everyone in the school would have been **_**less **_**obvious. **

**We spent the rest of the time talking lightly, about how good Ennio was doing, or why the Pokemon behind us were giggling like maniacs. **

**Finally the last bell rang, and Ennio ran up. "So, my dorm or the girls dorm?"**

"**Definitely the girls dorm. We have someone who can cook, and none of the girls act like jerks when you walk in unless you've done something to deserve it."**

"**Because I'm a perfect gentleman, of course!" He laughed, then mock bowed. "To celebrate actually getting through the day, I propose that we go to detention with Scar and Sapphire!"**

**He sounded oddly excited about it. Detention wasn't exactly fun, not from what I'd seen on the TV at least.**

"**Kira doesn't have detention." Shuni pointed at me with a scythe.**

"**Professor Gordon doesn't care who comes. Unless you want to go back to the dorm, you can come with." he directed his attention towards me. **

**I thought about it for a while. "No. I think I'll just go back to the dorm, I'm pretty tired." I let out a huge yawn for emphasis. **

"**Okay, we'll see you around then!" He shot off towards the main building. **

**Shuni rolled her eyes. "Bye Kira, we'll be at the dorm in about an hour. Watch yourself, okay?" I nodded, and she shot off after him.**

**The dorm was all the way across the yard. I sighed and started walking, looking around. Several Pokemon were talking and running around. I smiled. Walking was relaxing, I stretched out my muscles, and breathed in the air of the schoolyard. It smelled like pine… I hadn't noticed until now. A few minutes later I was at the dorm. I pushed the door open and walked inside, kicking it shut with my back leg. **

**In the living room a couple of Pokemon were talking, drinking cups of apple cider, I could smell. One of them looked up, and waved me over. I paused for a moment, my paw on one of the steps, then decided that it wouldn't hurt anything. I walked over. The Pokemon were a Flaffy and Kirlia. **

"**Hi, you're the new girl who's hanging out with that weird group, right?" The Flaffy asked, she was trying to sound innocent, but she sounded more like she wanted to set me on fire. **

"**Yeah…" Why do you want to know?**

**The kirlia spoke up. "That Ennio guy, he's dating that Scyther, right?"**

**I sighed, and walked away. It wasn't my business to answer that. I pushed open the door to my room and walked inside, taking a deep breath. I kicked the door shut and shoved a small triangular block of wood under the crack. I hadn't seen it before, but it was an effective way to lock it. I went to the window, looking out for a minute, and decided to lay down for a while. **

**The next thing I knew I heard someone shouting at me. "KIRA! Open the door! It's Shuni!" I yawned, got up, and kicked the little block of wood away. **

"**It's open now."**

**She pushed the door open, and everyone came in. Shuni, Sapphire, Scar, and Ennio. "You must have been tired to fall asleep already!"**

**Sapphire ran over and sat down on the mat next to me. Scar leaned against the wall by the window, and Ennio sat next to Shuni on her bed. "Yeah, I kinda just dozed off. How was detention?"**

"**It went as usual. Professor Gordon is a bit nuts, but he hates the concept of detention, so we got to do whatever we wanted. Like usual." Okay. That's different than what I expected. I looked at them for another minute. This was only the second week of school, and they had had detention often enough for there to be a usual… I think I'm tempting fate here.**

"**Great. So… what now?" They looked at me blankly.**

"**We were actually hoping you had an idea, because there really isn't much to do after school unless you've joined a club. Which there aren't many of." Well, that's a bit of a problem. Scar sighed after saying it, twitching his tail, making the flame jump around.**

"**What clubs are there?"**

"**Clubs about what your trainer does, the training and contests club are always at each others throats, there's ranger, and a wild or LB Pokemon club too. There's a book club, sort of. They freak out whenever a fire type enters the library. A couple of academic teams, for what reason, I don't know. But there's two teams for each thing because we don't actually have anyone to compete against. There's computers and robotics, but that stuff scares the hell out of trainers, and they got shut down last year because the leader tried to take over the world by shutting down the internet… If you haven't guessed by now, this school has some problems." Sapphire would have gone on forever if she hadn't seen the horrified look on my face about the computers group, I think.**

**Suddenly there was a loud pounding on our door. I pulled it open, via the rope hanging off of it, to see a Gengar standing there. She had her hands on her hips, and a green headband on. "Uh… Can I help you?"**

"**It's my job to ask that. I'm Greta, the dorm A secondary supervisor. I was going to just pop in, but I heard you all talking, and figured that that would be rude. There's an announcement. On Friday Forendiet is going over the rules in the Theatre, and then the rest of the day is free for you to check out groups you want to join and to get to know the rest of the building and meet the rest of the staff, if you want."**

**I nodded, wondering how much longer she was going to be there. She took a step inside to see who was in the room.**

"**Yeah. Knowing this group… Wait, you are an Absol, aren't you?"**

**I sighed in frustration. "Look, I can't sense disasters. Right now I'm figuring that if this school doesn't kill me nothing will."**

**She laughed. "Interesting… Righty then, I'll be on my way. And if you're looking for something to do and have some money, there's a small group who got permission to go to Regis tonight if you're interested."**

**She left. I turned around and waited for everyone else to say something. Scar shrugged after a few seconds. "I've never been in there, but it sounds fine."**

"**Why don't we go? Ennio and I went one year, it was okay." **

**I shrugged. "Why not? I may as well get to know all of the places around here."**

**Regis is an all Pokemon BAR. Across the street, FROM A SCHOOL. I think I'm the only one who sees potential disaster in this. Not to make anyone nervous or anything, it just seems like a very very bad idea. Anyway, we spent the rest of the night there, a couple of older students, and Shuni, got a little drunk. Don't ask me what the hell it was that they were serving, but apparently getting drunk isn't against school policy. The Pokemon that run it can talk. They're a Hitmonlee and Lopunny, the Hitmonlee is named Regi, which makes sense. And the Lopunny is named Delilah.**

**Either way, Shuni got a little drunk, and by a little I mean that her brain may as well have fallen out of her ears. By the time we got back to the dorm she was singing some random song about water skiing and ice cream. Sapphire and Scar left at the door, getting back to their dorms, and asking us to save them seats in the morning. Ennio carefully grabbed the top of her scythe and helped her up the stairs. "Did she get this drunk last time?"**

"**Last time she didn't even know what getting drunk was. We were still pretty new to the city and terms used here. We learned fast. Sometimes it's just easier to talk in the language we used in the jungle though."**

"**I didn't know there were other languages for Pokemon to learn." That was interesting. I thought there was only one universal language that Pokemon used.**

"**No, the one we're using now is the most widespread, and the easiest to use, but there are others. The one we used in the Jungle was a lot more complicated. We still talk in it sometimes, so we can confuse the teachers. It's a lot harder to learn than this language, but Shuni still had a hard time with this one. It took her about a month to get the basics."**

**Speaking of Shuni, she was still singing, although much more quietly, it was getting annoying. I pulled open the door as she got to a part about hugs, when she suddenly stopped. "Gis I'm home van."**

"**Yeah, you had a little too much alcohol. Why don't you go to bed?" She seemed to clear up a little bit talking to him.**

**Suddenly she started giggling quietly, "did you know that all the world needs is ice cream and hugs?" Ennio nodded patiently. "Maybe zat's vut wrent wrung. Maybe iv our vamilies ad been nicer to each other we wuld still have them."**

**I stared at her in shock. Ennio patted her back. "That probably would have helped. Time to go to bed now." **

**He walked her into the room, next to her bed. "Just lay down."**

**She stood there for a second, a little wobbly, looking like she was deciding something. "No."**

**Ennio was confused. "Why? Do you want something?"**

**She paused for a minuite "Yes… Give me a hug?" She sounded unsure.**

**He was a little shocked. But did it anyway. He wrapped his arms around her middle, carefully under her scythes. "Kay. I'll sleep now."**

**She practically collapsed on the bed, and almost dragged him with her. "I wonder what that was?" He turned to me.**

**I thought about it for a few seconds. "You understand that she just sang that song the entire way here, and then told you that if you're family and her family had given each other more hugs, they might not have killed each other. I think you know what it was, it was just very out of character for her." he smiled, then nodded at me. He carefully repositioned her on the mat, so she wasn't halfway on the floor, and picked up one of the folded blankets by her mat. He made sure she was covered by it.**

"**You really care about her." He smiled, almost in a sad way.**

"**Yeah, she's my best friend. She's the only one here that I really know. Sapphire and Scar are great friends too, but it will take a while to get to know them like I know her…" he looked out the window. "I need to be heading to my dorm, it's almost midnight, they'll be heading out for food soon. No offense, but dark types aren't Pokemon I want to run into at night."**

**I smiled. "None taken. Be careful, I'll make sure Shuni doesn't kill anyone in the morning."**

"**Thanks." He started to shut the door, then stopped for a second. "I'll be here early, so don't worry to much about it."**

**He let it close. The candle on the table was flickering from the light rush of air that came from the door closing. I walked over to it and blew it out. On Friday I got to find out who Forendiet was. I hadn't thought about it much, but I realized that the school was named after him. He must be the one who owns and runs it, but I don't know what type of Pokemon he is. Since the brochure my trainer picked up said the school had been around for about two hundred years, he must be really old. I sighed and lay down. **

**Sleep came easy, after running around and figuring out what and where everything was. I figured that by Friday I would have everything memorized and I wouldn't be quite as exhausted. Although, I'm probably wrong. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Note: Regis is a bar, and a diner thing, and has karaoke on Thursdays and Mondays. That's why Shuni was singing. They only serve alcohol at night, and during the day they have milkshakes and food and stuff, and I don't know why I'm explaining this, but I am because I feel like it. Don't ask me how Regi and Delilah managed to open it either, because I have no flying fish stick of a clue… well, I do, but not really… It probably involved blackmail…**

**I'm just going to stop now while you all think I'm only a little crazy.**


End file.
